I Can See the Attraction
by SophieDevereauxtoo
Summary: Beverly finally introduces Deanna to Seven.


Lunch

Beverly is walking through a garden. The sun is bright in her eyes, green grass and colorful flowers line her path. A bird with large blue eyes lands on a branch near her. It opens its mouth.

*chirp*

Beverly gives the bird a curious look.

*chirp*

She reaches out her hand and the bird jumps to it. It opens its mouth again.

*Beverly, it's Deanna. Are you awake?*

Beverly's eyes fly open. She stares at the unfamiliar ceiling, trying to get her bearings.

*chirp*

She reaches for her comm badge on the table next to the bed. She knocks it to the floor and it skitters away.

*Beverly!*

She finally locates the badge and taps it on.

*What do you want? It's early!*

*It's not early. Are you OK?*

*I just have a headache.*

*It's called a hangover. You're a doctor. You should know better.*

*It's not a hangover.*

*Right. Will and I were hoping you and Seven could join us for lunch. A place called Sokol's. On the Promenade.*

*Vulcan?*

*Will wanted Klingon. I talked him out of it. Apparently there's a place that serves fresh gagh. As if stewed gagh wasn't bad enough. Did you know that they bite you on the way down?*

Beverly feels the bile rising in her throat.

*Vulcan is good.*

*Good. We'll see you at 12:00. Troi out.*

Beverly flops back down onto the bed with a wince.

"You are not well?"

She startles.

"Seven! I'm fine. I just have a headache."

"I believe that is called a hangover."

Beverly groans. "Not you too!"

Seven raises an eyebrow but doesn't comment. She leaves and comes back with a glass.

"I believe the remedy is to drink copious amounts of water."

Beverly takes the glass and drinks.

"Thanks. Much better."

"Then I will get you more." Seven reaches to take the glass. Beverly catches her wrist instead.

"I think I have a better idea." She pulls Seven down to the bed.

"What about your headache."

"Endorphins. Kill. pain. Trust me."

"I do trust you Beverly."

"Mmm… good," Beverly says as she runs her hands down the slick fabric of Seven's catsuit.

Seven and Beverly walk hand in hand along the Promenade of StarBase 84 looking for the Vulcan restaurant. Something catches Seven's eye and she disappears into a store. Beverly watches her go.

"So that's Seven of Nine? I can see the attraction."

Beverly turns to see her friend Deanna.

"She is beautiful isn't she?"

"You can say that again!" Will adds.

Deanna elbows him in the ribs.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"If you have to ask…" Deanna teases him.

He laughs. "I'll go check on the restaurant. Let you two talk. I'd stay, but I would probably just get hit again."

Deanna shoos him away. "So you look like you're feeling better."

Beverly smiles. "I am."

"Mmm hmmm. Well I'm not feeling too bad myself."

"No! Really? You actually did it?"

"You could say that," Deanna laughs. "I thought about what you said and you're right. I mean, it's happened a couple of times in the last 8 years but, you know, I never knew if Will was going to stay and I was so determined not to get involved. Didn't think I could take the pain again. We talked and we're both in a good place now. We've been friends for so long now, why not?"

"Why not indeed," Beverly smiles.

"And besides," Deanna adds, "he is very good."

Beverly laughs. "I remember."

"Well, I did have a little bit of help that night," Will says as he comes up behind Deanna. "You weren't so bad yourself!" Deanna raises her arm and turns to hit him again. He catches her hand. "Now now, none of that. My ribs can't take it."

"I'll get you later!"

"I'm counting on it!"

The trio are still laughing when Seven joins them. Beverly introduces her to Deanna. Seven studies her face carefully. There's aren't too many humanoids who's irises are black and she correctly guesses where Deanna is from.

"You are species 1207. Betazoid."

"I am," Deanna replies, still suspicious of Seven.

"We assimilated Betazoids into The Collective. We wished to make use of their telepathic skills. We were unable to."

"That's too bad," Deanna says, her voice not at all friendly. If Seven notices, she chooses not to acknowledge it.

"You are telepathic?"

Deanna shakes her head. "I'm only half Betazoid. My father was human. With non-telepaths, I can only sense emotion and mood."

"I see. Still a useful skill in your profession."

Deanna raises an eyebrow. Seven explains.

"I have the knowledge that was collected from Captain Picard when he was assimilated. I know a great deal about the personnel of the Enterprise."

Will is curious about that. "You remember everything that The Collective knows?"

"You are William T. Riker. Second in command of the Enterprise. I have a core processor that has the information known to The Collective at the time I was separated. I have access to that knowledge."

"Like a walking computer," Will muses. "That's incredible."

Deanna is less impressed. "So you are still Borg then?"

"No. I am human. Many of my Borg implants could not be removed. They are useful to me."

"I see."

Beverly is concerned about the direction of the conversation. She moves everyone toward the restaurant. Will quizzes Seven about her food choices. She explains to him about her nutritional supplements but that she rarely eats for pleasure. Will is still confused about the differences between her as a Borg and as a human.

"Aren't there any foods that you enjoy?"

"I like crème brulee."

Deanna laughs. "That's Beverly's favorite too….oh."

Will laughs at her. "Deanna loves chocolate."

"Chocolate? I will have to try that. Do you like chocolate?" She asks Beverly.

Beverly nods. "I do. We'll find you some for later."

"I look forward to it. Is chocolate a sexy food as well?"

"Oh it can be, especially in Dee's hands!" Will exclaims and gets another elbow to the ribs for his effort.

Seven gives them a curious look. "You seem very familiar for crew mates. Are you a mated pair?"

"A what?" Deanna says while Will just laughs.

"A mated pair. A couple."

"Oh. We were. A long time ago. Now we're just good friends."

"And good friends have sex as well?"

"What?" Deanna exclaims again while Beverly chokes on a piece of bread and Will dissolves into hysterical laughter. Seven continues as if this were an everyday conversation.

"The color in your cheeks and the familiarity between the two of you suggests that you recently had sex. Within the last hour is my estimate."

"I…uh…"

Will gives Deanna a look. "She's got you Dee."

"I am sorry if I offended you. I have been told that humans do not appreciate my speaking out. I don't understand the need to hide intentions with words when a simple statement is much easier."

Deanna finally finds her voice again. She pats Seven's hand.

"It's OK. You just surprised me. I have the same problem. Being telepathic, I was used to communicating with thoughts. There is no subterfuge. You just say what you want to say. It took me a long time to learn that humans don't communicate that way. It's quite maddening at times."

"Yes, it is."

Happy that Seven and Deanna seem to be bonding, Beverly tucks into her food while her friends continue to ask about some of the things that make Seven unique. Everything goes well until Seven pulls out a gift she purchased and hands it to Beverly.


End file.
